The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that is capable of executing a printing job.
Upon receiving a request to execute a new printing job, unless another printing job is being executed, an image forming apparatus immediately executes the new printing job. In a case, however, where a request to execute a new printing job is received while a preceding printing job is being executed, however, the image forming apparatus withholds the new printing job from being executed. That is, the new printing job is placed in a standby state.
The printing job that has been withheld from being executed and thus been placed in the standby state is not executed until the preceding printing job is completed. Then, when there is established a state where no printing job is being executed in the image forming apparatus, the printing job that has been in the standby state is executed.